


A Bat, a Super and Andrea Rojas

by svperbats



Series: SuperBat one shots [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svperbats/pseuds/svperbats
Summary: Prompt: Kate and Andrea not especially liking each other BUT teaming up to protect Kara?Summary: Kate was never fond of Andrea, mostly because of how she treated Kara like she wasn’t a good enough writer, acting like William Dey was the better writer because he was from England. Sure she never liked her, but she liked Lena Luthor less because the woman was always throwing looks her way and she was sure she was so in love with Kara, she’d do anything to have her. This story isn’t about that, it’s about Kate needing Andrea’s help because Kara - her girlfriend - gets herself into some trouble and she knows who Andrea is, who she became. And it is up to them to team up in order to.. Protect her ray of sunshine girlfriend from doing something stupid and possibly getting herself killed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kate Kane/Kara Zor-El
Series: SuperBat one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Bat, a Super and Andrea Rojas

Kate didn’t like Andrea, she had barely met the woman but she just knew she didn’t like her, maybe it was because she had connections with the Luthor, maybe it was because she acted like Kara wasn’t a brilliant reporter (which she was and still is) or maybe it was because Kate got jealous easily. And despite that Kara saw her, only her, she loved her, sometimes she didn’t understand it, but for the first time since Sophie, someone saw her, really saw her for who she was, a hero.  
She woke up like she did every morning, beside the blonde who was curled up next to her, a smile on her face, Kate figured she was just dreaming about something happy until she heard a noise escape her lips, no, not a noise, a whine and then a sigh and… oh shit, Kate thought, making her smirk. She knew exactly what Kara was dreaming or rather who she was dreaming about, usually she’d never expect it, but as she had learned from their blossoming new relationship, Kara was not as innocent as she seemed. So she left her for a few minutes, left her to dream whatever she was dreaming until she figured she’d help make the dream become some kind of reality, which if she was honest, was part of their routine.   
She left soft, peppered kisses on her neck, making Kara giggled and whine a little louder and Kate knew, she knew she was awake and well she may have used that to her advantage a little. She kissed her and Kara immediately kissed her back, pulling her closer, so much so that Kate was moving over her, now on top of her. She smirked softly and pulled away from the blonde,  
“Well, that’s one way to wake you up, but i have a better way,” she grinned at her, and it only made Kara chew her lip, like she knew what she was thinking, because she did, because she was dreaming about it. “Now tell me what you want, baby and I’ll give it to you… tell me everything that happened in that dirty little dream of yours,” she whispered her mouth going back to her neck, making Kara gasp slightly as she nipped her neck, even if she knew Kate couldn’t make a mark, not unless she got the red sun lamps that made her essentially human.  
Kara hummed slightly, “mm, I don’t know Katie, some of the things I was dreaming about I don’t wanna say out loud,” she admitted. That comment, it only made Kate laugh,  
“K, nothing you say surprises me anymore, especially not dirty-minded things,” she raised an eyebrow, before she wiggled them, making Kara and groan, give in and tell her everything. Kate wasn’t shocked, not really, she had learned to expect the unexpected with Kara at this point, but she was certainly not going to deny her. She grinned and leaned down, kissing her one last time, before she made her way beneath the sheets and Kara? Well, let’s just say Kate managed to make her dream come true and it was safe to say she was in heaven on earth when it came to Katherine Kane.

**  
After their escapades, Kara explained she had work, kissing her one last time before she got dressed and took off into the sky. Was Kate Kane in love? Maybe a little, but she wouldn’t admit it, at least not yet.  
She was enjoying her morning, she had gotten into Wayne Enterprises, Luke telling her how everything was going until she got a phone call, a phone call from… Alex of all people, this couldn’t be good, Kate loved Alex but she barely called her unless something was wrong, and something about this, was telling her something was wrong.  
“So what you’re saying is there are these Gods wanting to kill and take Kara?” Kate asked, “and you want me to team up with Rojas to protect her?” Kate asked Alex over the phone, it wasn’t the first time she asked and at this point Alex was just rolling her eyes a little, sighing softly.  
“For the last time, Kate, yes, she’s your only hope in getting Kara back safely, she has these shadow powers and well you may not have powers but you can definitely kick ass and you were military trained so I thought–” she started and was cut off by Kate saying,  
“I have military training but I was kicked out–”  
“For being gay I know, but Kara told me you were the top of your class, besides you’re batwoman, you can do this,” Alex explained simply.   
“Alex I’ve never fought Gods before the closest I’ve come to it is defeating that alien guy who wanted to destroy all the earths, but a God? If Kara can’t do it, how do I stand a chance?” She asked, there was panic in her voice, as Alex sighed.  
“Kate, Kara believes in you, if you work with Andrea, you have more of a chance to help protect her, besides it’s Kara, I know you’d do anything to protect my sister.”  
Kate sighed in defeat, despite everything Alex knew her well, too well, it was frustrating really, she knew her that well because in the end, if it meant saving Kara, Kate would die protecting her, though she knew Kara would hate her for it deep down.   
“Fine, I’ll do it, I’ll team up with Rojas for Kara and only Kara, alright? I’ll see you in a bit,” she mumbled, hating that Alex Danvers was right. She was lucky they lived on the same earth now, because it would be strange if they didn’t, it felt normal, she stayed with Kara almost all of the time because despite being Batwoman in Gotham, Kara was home to her. Once upon a time, Gotham felt the same way, not anymore.

**

When Kate finally met up with Andrea and met her for the second time, she was unpleasant as she had expected her to be. She raised her eyebrows at the woman who was both the head of CatCo and Acrata, someone who lived in the shadows. Someone who originally was given these powers because of Leviathan, in exchange for saving her father, but soon it backfired and now she was Acrata and what she wanted more than anything was revenge. She didn’t trust Leviathan, not many people did, which was why Kara went after them, it was why she and Katherine Kane had to team up. Andrea didn’t know much about the woman, only that she was Kara Danver’s girlfriend, but she wondered why Kate Kane wanted to have anything to do with Supergirl. It wasn’t until they met up in the DEO and one minute she was seeing a billionaire real estate developer and the next she was seeing Batwoman. Andrea wasn’t surprised, more confused than anything, as to how she came to be. Now she understood why Kate Kane was so interested in supergirl, but who then was Supergirl, if Kate Kane was batwoman.  
“Let’s just go in there, get K-Supergirl and leave, alright? I don’t want to spend more time not getting her and making sure she’s okay, than I need to, I want to get her home safe and sound,” Kate muttered, sighing softly. Andrea nodded,  
“You know where their base is? I’ll meet you there in five and don’t worry, Kate, we’ll get Kara back,” she explained. Kate looked at her, blinking a couple of times, which only made Andrea laugh, “please it wasn’t hard to figure out, you’re damn well in love with the girl, plus you almost said her name, why else would batwoman want to save supergirl?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Because unlike you and Luthor, Rojas, I actually care about her, whether she was my girlfriend or she wasn’t, you don’t know but we actually spent a lot of time together when the earths died, you know,” she explained, “she was there for me when I had no one,” she said before she cleared her throat, “let’s go,” she nodded.  
Andrea sighed, “she wasn’t the only who was screwed over by Lena Luthor, you know, while I did lie to her, she was my friend and when she announced our… friendship was over, that she didn’t trust me, it hurt more than you know,” she explained, which made Kate look at her, quite taken aback at her comment. She sucked in a breath and sighed,  
“Just don’t treat Kara like she’s the worst writer in the world, when you know she’s better than the British guy,” she muttered, “do that and you might just have a friend in me Ms Rojas,” she said simply, before she put her grappling hook in the air at the entrance to the DEO and pressed it so it flew and grabbed onto the next building before it took Batwoman with her, her red wig flowing in the wind. Andrea nodded and soon had disappeared in the shadows, arriving at Levithan’s base only minutes before Batwoman arrived next to her, landing in a crouch beside her.  
And with that they walked into Levithan’s based, Andrea sneaking past those guarding the doors and Kate? Well she’s the one knocking them out and telling them, “that’s for kidnapping my girlfriend you asshat,” because no one wants to deal with an angry Kate Kane when the love of her life has been taken away from her. When they found Kara, she was beaten and bruised and somehow there were red sun lamps surrounding this room, but even without those lamps, Kate figured they’d be strong enough to hurt her.   
Kate ran over to the girl of steel, lifting her chin up, it wasn’t obvious because of her cowl, but the woman was on the brink of breaking down, they hurt Supergirl, they hurt her and she knew, she knew there was no way they were going to get away with this, she was going to make sure they paid for what they did, hurting Kara like it was no big deal. Kate was angry and scared and she was ready to kill someone, anyone that would get in her way.  
Andrea looked at Kate motioning her to help move Kara from the chair when one of the so-called Gods came into the room and Kate went from helping lift Kara - who was almost unconscious and unable to even recognise what was happening - to launching towards them and tackling them to the ground. Alex had given her something, something that could kill a member of Leviathan without really realising that they were able to be stopped. Andrea looked at her and was practically screaming at her to stop, but Kate wasn’t listening, she was too focused on killing one of the members of this damn cult to even worry about Andrea. She was too focused on them, to focus on anything else, until she heard a faint voice, telling her to stop, one that was hoarse and was coming back from almost unconsciousness, Kara.  
“Kate, don’t, please?” the voice begged, “you can’t do this you’re better than this, Katie, _please_?” she could hear the begging in her girlfriend's voice, the pleading, hell she could practically hear the tears, “you’re not a killer, you’re not,” she whispered.  
“But I am K, don’t you get it? I’ve killed before, what’s so different now?” she asked, her eyes focused on the man she was defeating somehow so easily.  
“You have me, Katie, I love you please?” she asked softly. And something about those words, saying those 3 words, those 8 letters, Kate stopped, jumped back and stumbled back to Kara. She cupped her cheeks and checked her over almost immediately, “Are you okay? Oh my god, _oh my god_ , Kara what did I do?” she asked as she moved to hold onto her, while Kara wrapped herself around her the best she could.  
“It’s okay, Katie,” she whispered making Kate look at her, “I could never hate you even if you killed them,” she promised, pressing her forehead to Kate’s and Kate immediately closed her eyes, sniffling.   
“I love you too for the record, space puppy,” Kate replied, making Kara giggle,  
“Mm, good,” she said before she glanced over at Andrea who had her arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head at them.  
“Get Supergirl out of here, I’ll deal with them,” she said, suddenly disappearing into the shadows and within minutes, Kate was out of there, Kara scooped up in her arms, letting her heal as much as she could.  
It wasn’t long until Andrea was back, out of breath and looking at the two of them, explaining that they got away, that she couldn’t stop them even if she wanted to, but, somehow Kate made the one she almost killed, weaker somehow, it was only a matter of time before they came after them again.

**  
Later on, after they had brought Kara to the DEO, Alex had checked on her to make sure she was okay and once she had made sure Kate was going to not let her out her sight, she let them go home and the first thing Kate did was tuck Kara into bed, so much so, you could say the girl of steel looked like a baby burrito, and Kate loved that. She made her a soup her mother always used to make when she was ill, she knew Kara would love it, because when it came to them and cooking, Kate was better at it. Kara could cook certain things, but when it came down to it, Kate was the one that usually cooked for the two of them while Kara was the one who’d fly all the way to Belgium just to give Kate the waffles that she used to eat at a certain waffle shop back when she lived there.  
“Here, it’s my mom’s special recipe,” she said softly sitting down next to her and handing her the bowl of soup before kissing her forehead, “how are you feeling?’ she asked softly, combing her fingers through the blonde’s hair gently. She almost lost both Kara and herself that day, she was genuinely terrified and yet, Kate being Kate was too worried and wrapped up in how Kara was feeling to worry about herself. Kara smiled softly and moved to kiss her softly before she replied,  
“Just a little sore, I’m more worried about you,” she said softly, moving to squeeze her hand, “Kate I know why you did it, hell if it was you in that position I would’ve done the same thing,” she whispered, looking down, “I know what it’s like to have killed someone, to have that darkness overwhelm you and for you to lose control, I couldn’t let that happen to you. You told me about what happened to Beth’s abuser and what you did and while it may be Batman’s rule to not kill anyone, you are not your cousin, but killing a man who hurt your sister and then almost killing someone who hurt me, it doesn’t make you bad, while it is definitely not the right option, not one I’d ever choose and no one would in a normal situation, all that hurt and anger builds up and one day you just snap, it doesn’t mean you would kill for no reason, you are not Alice, you are not the joker, you are not a villain,” she explained, “you Kate Kane are my hero and I love you,” she whispered pressing her forehead’s to Kate, “now come snuggle with me and let’s watch a movie, it’ll make me feel much better,” she said.  
Kate only winked and gave a little salute, “yes ma’am,” she replied before jumping into bed next to her, grabbing the laptop and turning on Netflix while her arm curled around Kara’s shoulder and Kara snuggled up to her, resting her head on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was requested by @light-miracles agessss ago and after weeks and weeks it is finally done and i have to say, I am proud of how it turned out.


End file.
